Wherever You Will Go
by Bluestarbutterfly
Summary: Yusei remembers his feelings for a certain someone in his life.


Here is my first fanfic here on ! I am so excited! Please rate and comment after you read

Disclaimer I do not own Yugioh or Yugioh 5Ds. This is just a fic nothing more. So don't sue me! Sheesh!

Wherever You Go

Yusei was alone in the garage he shared with his best friend Crow and his "close" friend Jack. The sounds of him working on his Dwheel echoed throughout the garage as he continued to work on his engine. Plus, he also had his IPod blaring in his ears. It was a typically day for him. Every single day he would work while Crow goes and does his job and Jack would go to the café. The thought of Jack entered his mind as he was working. Yusei paused for a minute. He closed his eyes as he thought of Jack. His heart fluttered as the thought crossed his mind. He can't remember when he developed his feelings or understood why he felt that way. But he did and he came to terms with it. Some people would look down and judged him badly for it. But he didn't care. All he cared about was that Jack was there for him. Jack was the best one he ever had in his life. Their relationship was probably better than most people had.

Yusei sighed as he put his tools away. He was going on a test run on his D Wheel to see how the adjustments worked on it. Jack sometimes complained about him working on it. But Yusei knows it was because he was only concerned about him. Jack often said he was worried that Yusei will work himself to death.

As he climbed on the D whel he raced away from the garage. He thought of Jack as he soed through the streets. Jack saw him from the table he was sitting and went to his D Wheel. "I wonder where he's going. Yusei said he wasn't going anywhere." Jack thought as he sped away from the café. Yusei went to the one special place he and Jack shared. The beach. That is where he and Jack first kissed. That is where they would sneak off and have their private moments. They would watch the sunsets, they would have their dates, where they would sit and talk about their hopes, dreams and their goals for the future.

(FLASHBACK)

"Whoa!" Yusei cried out as he cried out. He tripped on a rock that was sticking out of the ground. He started to fall face first into the sand.

"I got you," Jack said as he reached out and grabbed him. Jack caught Yusei as Yusei grabbed him to stop himself from falling.

"Thanks for the save," Yusei said, blushing from the embrassment.

"No problem," Jack said. But he didn't let go. He held him there and tight. Yusei looked at him in the eyes. He saw love in Jack's eyes. That look seemed to burn though Yusei's soul. Yusei looked away.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I'm not used to someone looking at me like how you did just now," Yusei answered quickly.

"Why? You should be. You are such a…I can't describe it," Jack said as he pulled Yusei closer. Yusei wrapped his arms around him.

"I will always be around to catch you wherever you will go," Jack whispered. Yusei was so touched. For some reason he thought he would never have love in his life. He thought something was wrong with him.

"Jack," he said softly.

(END FLASHBACK)

Yusei looked at the sun that was starting to set. He sighed. He wished his life was filled woth mothing but those sweet memories. But there will always be evil and there will always be enemies and trouble. More trouble than he cared to have to deal with. Jackpulled up beside his D Wheel. Jack slowly came up and wrapped his arms around him and pulled Yusei close to him. Yusei smiled and cuddled up closer as he could to the warm body.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"I just needed some fresh air that's all," Yusei answered. Jack looked around.

"Why come here?" he asked.

"Because I felt like it, you know going down memory lane," Yusei answered. Jack laughed.

"Yeah we had some pretty good memories here," Jack said.

"Yeah like how I almost tripped and you caught me," Yusei said as he smiled.

"Yeah I meant what I said that day too," Jack said.

"What?" Yusei asked.

"That I will be there wherever you will go," Jack said. Yusei sighed as he kissed him on the cheek.

"As will I," Yusei said.

FIN

Okay. Not my best work. But it's my first time. I will post more later.


End file.
